


My Hero

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Revenge (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: intoabar, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-posted on Dreamwidth, Crossover, Gen, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco wanders into the bar hoping to bump into his hero. Declan may have inadvertently met his.<br/>(For the intoabar prompt Cisco Ramon goes into a bar and meets...Declan Porter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

  


Declan wiped down the bar with smooth strokes, the way his father always had, the way Jack did. Sunlight streamed through the windows overlooking the ocean, giving the bar area a welcome warmth. Outside, an unseasonal northerly wind was causing many Hamptonite women to reluctantly cover up their creamy flesh and skimpy summer dresses with woollen jackets and thigh-length coats.

The young man who strolled into the bar had an odd look of wonder on his face. He was about Declan's height, with dark skin that suggested Mexican heritage and black hair tied back in a neat ponytail. He came over to the bar, and Declan grinned at the t-shirt the man was wearing beneath his light summer jacket, which read "What the frak?"

"Hi," Declan said.

"Hi," the man said, and frowned. "Do you serve regular beer or is it all obscure brands shipped in for the elite society members?"

Declan laughed. "This is a regular people bar," he assured the customer. "Some of the, er, elite, like to slum it occasionally, but they prefer to hang out at places you would never get into dressed like that. No offence."

"None taken." The man smiled. "I'd refuse to join any club that would have me as a member."

"Ooookay."

At Delcan's nonplussed expression the man said, "Groucho Marx."

"That's your name?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, that's who I was quoting." He held out his hand. "I'm Cisco Ramon."

Declan shook his hand. "Declan Porter."

Jack appeared from the stockroom with a crate of bottled beer.

"Can you get Mr Ramon a beer?" Declan asked. "Something common people like to drink."

Cisco snorted. "Cisco," he corrected. "I am common people. I think the guy who stole my taxi at the airport was wearing a watch that could buy me an entire apartment back home."

Jack moved behind the bar and put down the crate. "Here," he said, pouring a pint, "this is a local brew, something not quite common, nor mainstream."

"So, where's home?" Declan asked, slinging the bar towel over his shoulder.

Cisco took a sip of the beer and gave a nod of satisfaction. "Central City."

"What brings you to the Hamptons?"

"Don't be too nosey," Jack warned, heading back to the stockroom.

Declan rolled his eyes. "Brothers."

"Tell me about it," Cisco agreed. They shared a grin. "You're the friendliest people I've met since I got here. I don't mind you asking questions. Maybe I can ask you some?"

Declan nodded. "Ask away. What's your poison? Gossip, rumours, scandal?"

Cisco tipped his head. "It's a little embarrassing."

"If you knew half of what goes on in the Hamptons you probably wouldn't say that."

Cisco took a deep breath. "I heard Nolan Ross lives here. He's kind of my hero. One of them. And he's not fictional! I had some vacation days owing and there was a tech conference nearby – I know, such a geek," and he gestured to his t-shirt. "I just thought I'd spend a couple of days here before I went home. The beaches, the bars, the chance to maybe accidentally on purpose bump into Nolan Ross. Totally the geek I'm looking for."

Declan let Cisco take a breath and a gulp of beer.

"You're in luck," Declan said. "Nolan's a bit of an outsider. Rich enough to hang out with the rest of the Hamptons, but not raised to it. Geeky, though I've never seen him in a t-shirt like yours. Sometimes he comes here because he's not one of us, either, but as you said, maybe we're a little friendlier than other residents."

Cisco's eyes widened. "Here?"

Declan nodded. "If you'd like I can introduce you to him."

"You can introduce me to Nolan Ross? Dude, that would make my year."

Declan smiled. "One thing. If you're smart, the way Nolan Ross is, does that mean you know something about math?"

"Quite a lot."

"Then you could maybe help me with my homework….?"

Cisco nodded enthusiastically. "I see. Quid pro quo. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Sure I'll help. Bring it here and we'll go through it."

Declan grinned. "If I can help me get a B, you'll be my hero."


End file.
